Treated phosphors are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,673; 4,825,124; 5,080,928; 5,118,529; 5,156,885; 5,220,243; 5,244,750; and 5,418,062. It is known from some of the just-mentioned patents that a coating precursor and oxygen can be used to apply a protective coating. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,750 and 4,585,673. The treatment processes in several of the others of these patents employ chemical vapor deposition to apply a protective coating by hydrolysis. It also has been reported that chemical vapor deposition, at atmospheric pressure, can be used to deposit thin films of aluminum nitride coatings from hexakis(dimethylamido)dialuminum and anhydrous ammonia precursors upon silicon, vitreous carbon and glass substrates. See, for example, "Atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition of aluminum nitride films at 200-250.degree. C.", Gordon, et al., Journal Material Resources, Vol. 6, No. 1, January 1991; and "Chemical vapor deposition of aluminum nitride thin films", Gordon, et al., Journal Material Resources, Vol. 7, No. 7, July 1992. See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,825 and 5,178,911, Gordon, which also disclose transition metal nitrides and other metallic nitrides such as gallium and tin, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,009 discloses a high temperature process (i.e., 300 to 700.degree. C.) for applying a silicon nitride coating over a previously applied heat resistant coating on phosphor particles. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/175,787, filed Oct. 20, 1998 now U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,150 (incorporated herein by reference) and which claims priority from Provisional Application S. No. 60/072,510, filed Jan. 12, 1998, discloses a nitride coating process using a highly reactive hexakis(dimethylamido)dialuminum that has been difficult to scale up to commercial quantities. It would be an advance in the art to provide a process for providing moisture resistant electroluminescent phosphors. It would be a further advance if that process operated in the absence of water or water vapor. It would be a further advance in the art to increase the efficacy and the life of such phosphors manufactured by such a process. It would be a still further advance in the art to provide a process that did not rely upon oxygen. It would be a still further advance in the art to provide an electroluminescent phosphor with a non-oxide coating such, for example, as a metallic nitride coating that is applied directly to the phosphor particles at a low temperature, i.e., about 100.degree. C., so that the phosphor performance is not degraded. It would be a still further advance in the art to provide a process employing highly reactive materials that can yield commercial quantities of coated phosphor.